Malarkey
Scarlet Steam is a unicorn mare hailing from 1889 London. She has a slightly taller-than-usual sand-coloured body, a crimson mane, and a cutie mark of two gears. Talking in a light British accent, her favorite words are "brilliant" and "mechanized". She is very robust and quick on her hooves. Scarlet Steam is the star of a short video series called Steam Series that is still being developed by Five Hours. Mechanical Skill Scarlet Steam is very good at creating many steam-powered devices with various purposes. Mechanical wings that allow her to fly was one of her more time-consuming projects. She is also the creator of the Steam-Powered Companion, which bears a resemblance to Spike the Dragon from MLP: FIM. Disguises Scarlet Steam is known for conjuring many elaborate disguises. Many a time she has impersonated other ponies. Scarlet can mimic voices extremely accurately. She also makes dresses and gowns for herself, most being brown or gold. History Scarlet Steam was born to Scoria Steam and Alloy Steam in the town of Trottingham. When she was quite young, her parents were tragically killed in an accident in a coal-burning facility. When she learned of this, Scarlet immediately packed up a saddlebag with a hoof-full of bits and set off to see where she could find work or another home. She felt as if there were too many memories at her old home. After skipping across small towns and cities for several years, she found herself in the largest city she had ever laid her eyes upon- London. Scarlet was enamored by the class, by the opportunities, but most of all, she loved the machines. One day as an older filly, out of curiosity, Scarlet was rummaging through some rubbish bins. She found some spare pieces of metal and canvas and was hit with the idea to build a flying machine. After many days of using her developing magic skills, she had build a fully functional pair of steam-powered mechanical wings. Upon taking to the air for the first time, Scarlet Steam earned her cutie mark: a pair of gears. Making and selling machines became her calling. Scarlet earned enough bits from her first sales to buy a small brick home. She set up a shop and a place to build machines there. When she received word that the very first Grand Galloping Gala was to be held in London, Scarlet Steam was captivated. She taught herself to sew and created an elaborate gown for the event. After that, she was smitten with the idea of creating costumes to, in essence, become someone else. (More to come!) Fears Scarlet Steam is deathly afraid of fire, which began when she was very young. Both of her parents perished in a fire at a coal-burning facility. Now, she is especially careful how she burns coal for steam in fear that she would end up as her parents had. Scarlet Steam Disguise 1.png Aviator Steams.png Scarlet Steam EG.png Scarlet Steam Pony Creator Version.png|Made in version 3 of the Pony Creator 3D Scarlet Steam.png|3D Scarlet Steam Category:Unicorn